titik balik
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: kei menutup pintu itu dengan lembut, selembut rasa yang ia miliki tentang kakaknya — fem!tsukishima; akiteru/kei; tsukishimacest


**titik balik**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi**  
><em>saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini<em>

* * *

><p>Hal yang menyadarkan Kei bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam adalah transisi lagu radio di stasiun favoritnya yang mulai diisi lagu-lagu sentimental pengundang nostalgia pahit manis. Melirik angka jam yang tertera di pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya, Kei mengesah sebal. Cepat sekali masa berlalu.<p>

(Kei belum siap.)

Yamaguchi—begitu setianya teman mungil satu itu—mengirim pesan konfirmasi agar mereka berdua berangkat sekolah pagi ini bersama genap empat kali (apa Yamaguchi tidak sayang pulsa, bukankah tagihan ponselnya masih ditanggung orang tuanya?). Ia melirik panel pesan terakhir, tertanda pada jam 23.17_: Aku tahu kamu jarang ngomong tentang dirimu ke aku, tapi besok dan seterusnya aku akan terus menemanimu sampai sedihmu hilang._

Pesan itu membuat Kei mengedikkan mata. Segera jawabannya ia ketikkan dengan kecepatan tinggi: _Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu, hah? Aku tidak sedih. _Selesai mengetik, reflek mengantarkan ibu jari kanannya untuk bersiap menekan tanda 'send'. Akan tetapi, jari itu berhenti di udara kosong.

Pasang matanya membaca ulang rangkaian balasan ciptaannya. Kanan-kiri, kanan-kiri. Mencari-cari celah tak kasat mata. Celah yang hanya akan terlihat di mata sahabatnya.

Kei berkata dalam hatinya, ia tidak sedih. Tidak tidak tidak tidak. Apa yang ditudingkan Yamaguchi itu salah. Sedih bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Bukan itu. Nyaris sama, namun lebih dalam terperosok di jurang hati dan lebih sakit rasanya. Membuat dirinya tumpul dan dingin bagai puncak badai salju.

Pada akhirnya, pesan jawabannya ia simpan sebagai draf. Kabel _headphone_ yang masih menancap di ponsel ia lepas kasar dan dengan sembarangan ia lempar kedua barang itu di atas nakas, bunyi tubrukan keduanya dengan lapisan kayu ia anggap angin lalu. Penghangat ruangan kamar ia naikkan suhunya, gadis itu menarik selimut sampai ke bawah dagu dan berbaringlah ia.

Dari tempat kepalanya menimpa bantal, sejajar dengan lini visinya, seragam SMA Karasuno yang pagi nanti akan ia pakai perdana terlipat rapi dan licin tergantung di gantungan baju. Seragamnya dijahit oleh penjahit langganan ibunya bersamaan dengan satu setel jas kelulusan kakak lelakinya dari universitas. Jarak antara pengumuman penerimaan SMA Karasuno dan wisuda Akiteru selisih dua minggu dan ibunya memastikan kedua baju selesai kilat dan tepat waktu.

Beberapa jam lagi ia akan memasuki babak baru dalam kehidupannya. Sayangnya, hal itu terjadi juga pada kakaknya.

Menyingkirkan pikiran konyol di kepala, Kei mengubah posisi tidurnya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Di atas kasur, ia uring-uringan gelisah. Denyut pembuluh darah di telinga berdentum keras, membuat matanya tak kunjung menutup. Giginya mengatup rapat, kesal dengan tubuhnya yang tak kunjung patuh pada perintahnya. _Tidur, tidur! _Sia-sia usahanya karena lubuk hatinya telah tahu sebelum pikirannya berbicara.

Gerah dan resah bercampur aduk membuat Kei pasrah, ia memilih untuk menyerah. Selimutnya ia sibakkan, lalu ia pun bangun dari ranjang. Mencari pasang kaos kaki setinggi mata kaki dan kacamata hitamnya yang berharga. Rambut pirang bulannya ia biarkan tergerai berantakan karena gadis itu berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan tak membutuhkan banyak waktu.

Lorong rumah masih gelap saat Kei meniti langkah di atas lantai kayu. Kamar Akiteru tak jauh dari kamarnya, hanya berjarak dua pintu kamar. Hanya saja, si bungsu Tsukishima melambatkan langkah kaki, berjalan seakan berada dalam suatu seremonial formal. Dinginnya lantai teredam kehangatan wol kaos kakinya, namun udara bersuhu rendah merangkak naik melewati bagian bawah daster warna coklat pasirnya, membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Dan Kei tetap memilih untuk melangkah maju.

Akiteru jarang mengunci kamarnya dan ini adalah salah satu hari keberuntungan Kei. Kenop pintu diputarnya perlahan dan daun pintu didorong hati-hati. Bayangan tinggi sang gadis menghalangi jalan cahaya redup lorong menyinari kamar gelap itu, tepat di gundukan memanjang sang kakak yang terlelap. Menjaga agar cahaya yang masuk tak sampai mengenai wajah sang kakak, Kei memasuki kamar yang sudah ia hafal lahir batin isinya. Kamar yang biasanya penuh dengan barang-barang pribadi menjadi begitu lapang. Sebagai gantinya, empat kardus besar ditumpuk di dekat lemari pakaian, telah dilabeli dan diplester dengan rapi. Koper besar pun juga berdiri di samping tumpukan kardus, terlihat penuh dan berat.

(Nii-chan sudah siap rupanya—

—Kenapa?)

Hanya ini kesempatannya. Gadis pirang itu menggenggam ujung dasternya erat, tremor tampak di kulitnya. Hanya sekarang, saat kakak lelakinya itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, saat ia tak menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya yang tersimpan di hati adik perempuannya.

Berhentilah Kei di ujung ranjang kakaknya. Tak ada pergerakan yang menandakan penghuni kamar itu menyadari kamarnya disusup. Gadis Tsukishima itu mulai merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kedua lututnya bertumpu pada kasur. Dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ia bersitatap dengan paras tenang Akiteru yang terlelap. Harum musk khas Akiteru tercium di indera olfaktorinya, memancing subkonsiusnya untuk ikut bergelung bersama sang kakak di balik selimut. Helai-helai rambut Kei berjatuhan, ujungnya nyaris menyentuh kulit wajah si sulung Tsukishima.

Sedekat ini jarak Kei dan Akiteru, jarak terdekat sejak empat tahun silam.

Entah pesona apa yang dikeluarkan Akiteru sehingga gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk menatap lekat-lekat sang kakak. Banyak hal yang berubah dari kakaknya, Kei sadari. Sirna sudah sisa lemak yang dulu masih ada di wajah Akiteru. Dagunya juga kini terlihat tegas. Tubuh jangkungnya kini tak lagi kurus, sekarang penuh dengan otot-otot berukuran proposional hasil latihan voli bertahun-tahun. Tsukishima Akiteru, 22 tahun, telah matang dan siap menggenggam dunia dengan tangannya sendiri.

(Karena itulah, Nii-chan meninggalkanku?)

Dan Kei pun menutup mata.

Satu sentuh. Cepat sekali. Tanpa pikir, telah Kei satukan bibirnya dengan bibir Akiteru dalam satu kecup. Hanya milisekon. Hanya itu. Ujung bibirnya yang telah melepas kontak masih terasa hangat. Kei menangkup bibirnya, rona merah bemunculan setelahnya di pipi. Jejak hangat itu akan selamanya abadi dalam kenangan.

Nii-chan hanya pindah ke Sendai, Kei meyakinkan diri sendiri. Sama sekali tidak angkat kaki dari Miyagi. Namun tetap saja, kepindahan Akiteru menyisakan ruang luas di rumah yang Kei yakini akan sulit ia terima untuk beberapa waktu. Lima belas tahun tinggal seatap takkan membuat sang gadis dengan mudah melepas kakaknya (walaupun Kei tahu kakaknya berpikiran sebaliknya). Melihat sosok tinggi kakaknya yang membantu ibunya setiap hari, senyum yang diarahkan padanya bila Kei turun dari kamar, kehangatan tangan besarnya bila Akiteru mengacak-acak rambutnya—

(—dan itu membuat sang adik kembali merendahkan tubuh, kini ia mengecup dahi kakaknya. Seringan langkah anak kecil yang berlari ceria di padang musim semi.)

Besok pagi, Tsukishima Kei akan tetap menjaga ilusi di kepala Akiteru, tentang perang dingin di antara mereka. Dia akan bersikap ketus bila disapa, menjawab pendek bila ditanya saat sarapan, dan pergi ke sekolah bersama Yamaguchi tanpa repot-repot berpamitan. Akan ia bangun persona seakan kepindahan Akiteru tak memengaruhinya.

Ketika Kei sudah sampai di mulut pintu, mensyukuri kakaknya yang terlelap begitu nyenyak, ditutuplah pintu itu dengan lembut. Selembut rasa yang ia miliki tentang kakaknya.

(Selamat tidur, Nii-chan. Kei sayang sama kakak.)


End file.
